Another Original TMNT Story
by ChibiLover123
Summary: Sequel to 'Original TMNT Story', with the summary inside. I'll give some credit to 'Dark Closure', whose story 'Package' gave me the inspiration for this story. It won't be the same, obviously, but I'm grateful for the brain spark!
1. Chapter 1

After saving Sapphire, Amber feels paranoia everywhere she goes, and it's justified when she gets a strange package from an unknown source. As everything begins to escalate, hidden animal instincts begin to arise, making her moody and temperamental. What will happen when love borderlines obssession, and Amber is stuck with a choice: Gain great power, but lose everything that makes her HER, or lose her body to something everyone experiences...death... LeoOC and RaphOC

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few months after the incident with Riku, everything seemed to have calmed down, and Amber couldn't be happier. Crime activity had been low lately, and Amber loved just being able to relax. Raph was teaching Sapphire Ninjitsu, with help from Leo and Don of course, while Amber and Mikey watched TV or played video games together. Today, however, Amber wanted to go to a gym topside to work out. She had on a dark red sports bra and tight black Capri's, with comfortable white sneakers.

She grabbed a water bottle before heading out, and then immediately headed to the punching bag. The series of punches and kicks were simple for her, second nature, while it might have been extremely difficult for someone else her age to do. She worked up a sweat after a hard hour of exercise, when she headed to another workout machine, starting it up easily. She didn't usually go to the gym, since she was unable to practice any of her weapons there, but she came now and then for some social interaction, though a few guys would come up to her, asking her out, and she'd politely decline, saying she was taken, though sometimes it didn't dissuade them.

Being a ninja, she could feel someone watching her every move, and would glance around randomly every now and then to see if she could catch the person, though she never did. After her workout, she grabbed her water bottle, and couldn't help but feel eyes devouring her, and she couldn't tell herself that it was paranoia. After she left, walking 'aimlessly' around, she eventually felt she lost whoever it was when she went through some well-known alleys, before heading through a manhole to the lair. She never liked people staring at her for any other reasons besides battle, because she became self conscious and somewhat shy. When she walked into the lair, wiping some sweat off her forehead, she saw Sapphire perk before turning to face her, a worried expression on her face, though she was careful not to disturb Raph, who had fallen asleep with his arm around her shoulders.

Amber smiled uneasily before going into the kitchen. She saw Leo making some tea as Donnie tinkered with a small contraption. 'Where's Mikey?' her question was answered by a shuffling outside and Raph's angry curse, followed by innocent, childish laughter. 'There's Mikey…' she thought as she sat down, sighing heavily before she let her head fall on the table. "Something wrong, sis?" Donnie questioned, not even looking up from his little invention. "I feel horrible…" she had a headache, and her heart and lungs still ached, though she could breathe easily.

'It's probably nothing…just the aftermath of that workout…' Leo sat next to her, saying, "You're bodies probably just not used to the workouts at the gym yet…" "Yeah…that's probably it…"

She heard something break, and groaned before yelling, "MIKEY!!! RAPH!!! IF I GO OUTSIDE, NOTHING SHOULD BE BROKEN!!! I'M GOING OUT ON THE COUNT OF FIVE!!! ONE!!!" she heard shuffling and muffled curses.

"TWO!!!"

She heard Sapphire's quiet lecturing as the other two picked up whatever they broke.

"THREE!!! FOUR!!!"

The noises were rushed, and she heard someone trip as they went to get something.

She got up, walking to the door.

"FIVE!!!"

She stepped out to find Mikey on the floor, Raph hurriedly picking up the broken pieces of her favorite vase, and Sapphire giving her a sheepish, apologetic smile. "Raph…Mikey…" both looked up, and immediately wished the ground would swallow them whole. She looked pissed. "What did you two do?" she questioned, the bottled up fury scaring both brothers. "I hit Raph over the head with a squeaky hammer and woke him up, so he got mad at me, and threw his sai at me. He missed, and I taunted him, so he went over the couch to chase me. I tripped and hit the table, and the vase fell off and broke, and then you yelled and…" Mikey drifted off at the end, trying not to look at the rage on his elder sister's face.

"You two broke my favorite vase because Mikey hit you over the head with a SQUEAKY HAMMER!?!"

She hit them both upside the head, her vengeance yet to be satisfied, when her Shell Cell rang. She gave them both 'You're lucky you're alive right now' looks before picking it up. "Hello?" "Hey, Amber! It's April. You got a package here." "A package?" both her brothers, nursing the bumps on their heads, turned questioningly towards her. "I didn't order anything, April." "Are you sure? It's got your name on it…" "No one HAS my name, April. Don't touch it, whatever it is…I'll go to check it out…" both brothers gave her confused looks, and she sighed as she put the Shell Cell on a belt at her waist. "We need to check something at April's. Come on."

She walked into the kitchen, recruiting Leo and Don, and they all headed to April's apartment. Once there, Amber looked warily at the strange package on the table, before opening it. It was filled with her favorite weapons, only masterfully made, with artwork and gold inlay making them look beautiful. "Whoa…" she found a note, and picked it up carefully. It said: 'To my little angel', and it made her heart clench in fear, it alone remembering that horrible nightmare from months before, that sometimes haunted her bed at night. She opened the note, her hands shaking ever so slightly.

What she read made her stomach fall, and she nearly threw it away like it had bitten her.

'I've been watching you for so long, it feels like an eternity. You don't seem to realize how beautiful you are. How your body seemed to move like water as you walk or run, how your temper only seems to rival your dark red hair, or how your eyes look like shined emeralds when you smile. You're perfection, like an angel that fell from heaven to grace us with your presence. Why can't you see you don't belong with them? You should be above ground, with me, and we'll rule over the mere mortals together.'

She dropped the note, and nearly pushed everything into the trash with shaky hands, when Leo grabbed hold of her shoulders, worried about the look on her face. An instinct inside her made her want to bolt, to run as far away and as fast as she could. Leo cupped her face, trying to calm her. "Sweetheart, what's wrong? Amber?" her eyes weren't the usual emerald green, for they flashed an icy, animalistic blue, though her eyes stayed wide with panic. Sapphire moved towards her, understanding the older girls animalistic panic, and seemed to know something the others didn't about all of it. "Amber, calm down…no one's here to try and take you…just calm yourself…"

Sapphire's soothing, musical voice seemed to work, and once Amber fought down the animalistic fear, she buried her face into Leo's chest. Sapphire took the note, folding it up carefully, before putting it into her pocket and explaining what was written on it. Not many people know how protective four certain teenage turtles can be, but ALL of them are REALLY overprotective! If Amber had gone missing for an hour more than usual, they would've called the FBI, National Guard, and police if they could!

They headed back to the lair more carefully than usual, Leo keeping a hold on her hand the whole way. Once back, Donnie ended up explaining everything as Leo tried to comfort her, and Raph stayed close by, Sapphire at his side, feeling the urge to protect his older sister. Amber eventually fell into a fitful sleep, often whimpering in her sleep and tossing and turning, as Leo and her brothers watched sympathetically, even Mikey was being serious.

After all the times she'd helped the three with their own nightmares, they felt horrible that they couldn't help her with her own. Sapphire could see the older girl's nightmares, the bloodshed and tears, the fear Amber never expressed in real life, and the doubt, the worry that plagued the girl in her sleeping hours.

Sapphire hugged Raph's arm for reassurance, the images too vivid in her mind's eye, and Raph soothed her quietly, asking what she saw. She explained it shakily, and the guilt in the brother's eyes grew. Leo turned to Amber's pained face, and gently brushed his hand against her cheek. 'I never imagined she was suffering so much…all that fear and grief, the doubt and worry…how can she wake up in the morning and smile? Every single day?' he sighed, feeling her nuzzle closer to his chest. 'I may never know…but I wish I could just take all of that weight off her shoulders…we all wish we could…'


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, another package was left near the manhole cover that Amber usually used to get out, but Mikey and Raph found it instead, since Splinter thought it wise for Amber to stay in the lair. When they came back, Amber was playing WiiSports, Donnie playing against her, and Leo was reading a book, Sapphire making tea in the kitchen.

"Amber…someone left this for you…"

Amber seemed to stiffen, as if she could see what Mikey was holding gingerly in his arms. Leo looked up from his book, and his gaze narrowed on the package, not trusting what might be in it. Amber sighed, pausing the game before composing herself, pushing down the instinct to hide, and went over, though they could see the hesitancy in her step. She took it from Mikey as if it was made of glass, and put it on the table before opening it slowly.

It had a beautiful gold necklace, a string of gold, with a gold heart pendant, an 'A' stamped on it in curly script. She carefully pulled it out, and carefully opened the pendant. A small note fell out, making her heart jump as her eyes flashed an icy blue, her legs tensing, ready to bolt. The note looked innocent enough, nothing written on the front, but she'd long since learned not to trust things by their appearance. She put the necklace down, and carefully opened the note.

'Why haven't you come to me yet, angel? Why do you insist to stay in the darkness? Come out into the light, and you'll see your true self.'

She dropped it, and turned her back on it determinedly, though she was shaking slightly as she walked into her room, slamming the door. Sapphire took the note, still listening to Amber's thoughts before sighing, and saying, "I think I have something to tell you all…" they all looked at her as she sorted through her own thoughts, and motioned for them to sit down.

She sat on the couch, Raph and Don on either side, Mikey sitting Indian style on the floor, and Leo sitting in a chair. "When I first met Amber, I found a section of her mind that seemed…dormant, I guess…" she sighed. "When you have a power inside you, there's two ways you can go…you can either let the power come out on it's own, which might take either weeks or years, depending on the person, or you can lose something and gain it all at once…"

She sighed, resting her chin on her hand. "I didn't get a choice like my mother, who decided to let it out slowly…my sight was taken from me, and I gained this power…Riku chose to lose something…he lost his rationality…he can't tell if he's going too far…or tell right from wrong…Amber…well…her power is more…animalistic…wolfish, even…" she listened to their thoughts, and said, "Her reactions are instincts from her animal power…we have to be careful that she doesn't give anything up in order to unleash it…"

Her eyes darted to their faces, listening to their thoughts, though she was more worried about Leo. Raph put an arm around her shoulders, saying, "Amber'll be fine…she's a tough girl…if she can break a wall apart, I think she can control herself…she wouldn't do anything to hurt herself…or hurt any of us…" Mikey and Donnie nodded, and Leo looked at the ceiling, lost in thought. 'She'll be fine…she'll be fine…right?'


	3. Chapter 3

Amber was kept in the lair, though the packages kept coming, becoming more expensive and lavish, though she threw them away immediately, though she was keyed up with animalistic instincts she didn't understand. Mikey and Donnie would go on sweeps topside, leaving Amber with little to do to relieve herself of her bottled up frustration and anger. As Donnie ran over the rooftops, Mikey far ahead of him, probably too lost in his hyper stupidity to slow down, when a shadow running into an alley across the street, bright brown hair catching his eye, making him stop.

'A girl?'

He followed after her, seeing that she seemed frightened about something, when a few ninja jumped down around her. She stood her ground, golden eyes wide with fear, and a metal rod flew into her hands. She used it expertly to fend off the many weapons, though a few found their marks in her arms and legs. When she seemed hard pressed, Donnie stealthily went down, knocking most of them out as she finished the rest off. When she caught sight of him, she stiffened, her gaze untrusting, but not fearful or frantic. "You don't work for Riku?" he nodded, saying, "I guess you could say I'm fighting against him…"

She relaxed, saying, "Well, I guess the enemy of my enemy is my friend, ne?" she put the metal rod down against the wall before asking, "Have you seen my little sister? I lost her on the way…" he shook his head, saying, "No, I haven't. I'll help you look for her, if you want." She nodded, moving towards him, and it still surprised him that she seemed unafraid of him. He offered to carry her, since she seemed exhausted, and she accepted.

As he lifted her up, he couldn't help the burning in his cheeks to feel her heart beating against his chest. 'This must be how Raph felt with Sapphire…' He jumped up to the rooftops, careful to not shake the girl too much, and headed off in the direction of his younger brother. Meanwhile, Mikey just noticed that Donnie was no longer behind him, but a flash of gold made him stop, and he turned to see a girl his age running down the sidewalk, and someone grabbed her, dragging her into an alley.

Curious as always, Mikey followed, and saw a couple thugs frightening the poor girl, her bright cerulean eyes wide with innocence and fear. Mikey jumped down, knocking them out, and prepared himself for the scream of fear and the thump as she fainted, but it didn't come. "Hi! Who are you?" Being the innocent knuckle-head we all know and love, Mikey smiled, saying, "I'm Michelangelo, but you can call me Mikey." "I'm Angela. You can call me Angel. Have you seen my older sister? Her name's Rachelle." "I haven't, actually…I'll help you look for her. But I need to find my brother…"

"Okay!" her smile was bright, and it reminded Mikey of Amber's smile, though she didn't smile much anymore, ever since the packages started coming. She seemed exhausted, and had a cut on her thigh. "Need me to carry you?" she nodded, and he lifted her up, blushing innocently as she snuggled into his chest. He jumped onto the rooftops, looking around for his older brother, and when he saw him, he did a double-take. 'Don…holding a GIRL…this is TOO weird…' Don came up to him, and Angela sat up, saying, "Rachelle!" "Angela! Thank goodness you're okay!"

Angela gave Don an innocent look, saying, "You must be nice, or Rachelle wouldn't let you carry her." She smiled. "So you're my friend, too." They all headed back to the lair, and Amber looked up in surprise at the two girls. "Who are they?" Sapphire's head perked, and she said, "Rachelle and Angela…sisters…" she didn't say anything else as Rachelle looked at her unseeing eyes, analyzing her, before saying, "A mind reader…you gave up your sight, didn't you?"

Sapphire nodded, saying, "You have keen eyes…and your good at analyzing things…you have a power, too…which is why Riku is after you and Angela…" Rachelle nodded, saying, "You're power is stronger than I had heard…" Angela smiled innocently, saying, "And Rach thought she was the best!" "I have NEVER said that!" "Yes you have!" "No I haven't!" as this went on, Amber stood up. "You guys have powers, too?" Rachelle nodded, and Angela jumped around, saying, "Yeah! Let me show you!" before her elder sister, by one year, could protest, she was already concentrating.

What looked like glowing embers accumulated into her hand, making a fireball, and Amber stared in amazement as it was extinguished. "Whoa…" "I also have laser vision!" Angela added proudly. "She can control thermal energy, and concentrate it wherever she wants." Rachelle explained, and Amber turned to her. "What's your power?" Rachelle raised a hand, and a metal pipe that Amber had discarded flew into her hand. "I can control magnetic fields."

As Mikey and Don stared in awe, the others easily befriended the girls, even Raph, though Sapphire had to assure him they weren't a threat. When Donnie snapped out of it, Amber was snapping her fingers in front of his eyes. "Earth to Don!" "What?" he questioned, lowering her hand. "Why don't you show Rachelle the lab? They might stay here a while, so it's a good thing she knows where the toys are, ne?" before he could retort, saying his inventions weren't toys, Rachelle asked, "You have a lab? Can I see?" Donnie seemed defeated, and nodded, leading Rachelle to his lab. Mikey turned to Angela, saying, "Why don't we play some video games, Angel?"

She nodded, jumping over the back of the couch and landed with a thud on the worn cushions, and grabbed a controller. "She seems…excited…" Amber noted, turning to Sapphire, who nodded. What surprised them was that Angela was actually POUNDING Mikey's character into the virtual ground, beating him! Beating the MASTER OF GAMES! Only Amber had ever done this before. They didn't stop playing, and the others eventually grew bored. Amber pulled Leo into the dojo, saying she wanted to 'spar', Sapphire dragged Raph away as he cheered on Angela, saying she needed to 'talk' with him.

Angela and Mikey were into the game, both equal now, when Mikey flew off the screen. "YES!! I AM THE CHAMPION!!" Angela said enthusiastically, standing on the couch, holding the controller triumphantly. "Oh, no you don't!" Mikey tackled her playfully, and they play fought for a while until Mikey ended up on top of her, straddling her hips and holding her arms down. She blushed cutely, and Mikey, realizing their position, blushed crimson with her. He got off, saying, "Sorry…" she sat up, saying shyly, "It's okay…" Mikey avoided her gaze, not noticing that a pair of unseeing violet eyes were listening to his muddled, strangely love-sick thoughts as she listened to Angela's thoughts, which were just as confused. 'They're both still kids…'

Meanwhile, Rachelle and Donnie were working over some inventions he'd started on, and were talking. "Metal is a very stable substance in all it's forms. As a solid, it's hard and hard to break, as a gas, it's usually poisonous, and as a liquid, it's deadly hot and can sometimes release fumes. There are certain metals I DON'T heat with Angela for that very reason, so I'm always careful to know what metal I'm using at the time. Angela's too naïve to understand…"

"She's like Mikey. Hyperactive, and I wouldn't be surprised if they both have ADD." "Me neither. But she's all I have left…I'll protect her…" Donnie looked over at her, seeing that her hands were slowing down from the strangely inept speed she'd had before. He smiled shyly, saying, "I'm sure you can protect her. I'll help you…if you'd like…" she looked into his eyes, as if making sure he was telling the truth, and smiled softly. "Thank you, Donatello…"

Little did the four know that the eldest of them was being haunted by nightmares that would've frightened Raph out of his shell, and she bore it alone, with no one to lift the weight away, to tell her everything would be alright, to help her sleep peacefully at night, though Leo was always watching her, brushing the hair out of her face and rubbing soothing circles into her back, quieting the nightmares for a few moments.

'Her instincts are messing with her dreams…her subconscious is being tainted…why does everything happen to her?'


	4. Chapter 4

Amber went topside for the first time in weeks, but Leo was off with Mikey and Angela, since the pair was inseparable now, on a sweep, while Amber headed with Raph to April and Casey's. April opened the door, smiling happily at Amber, before letting both in. "Sorry, but me and Casey need to go get dinner. Oh, and there's another package there for you." She seemed in a hurry, probably phoned ahead to get it, and both humans left, leaving a tense Amber and a slightly overprotective Raph.

She hesitantly moved towards the package on the coffee table, Raph watching her every move, and she slowly opened it. There was a cell phone inside, with a red ribbon, and she looked at it as if it had the plague, when it suddenly rang, nearly making her heart pop out of her chest as she jumped slightly. She debated picking it up, but her innocent curiosity got the better of her, and she picked it up gingerly, flipping it open. Raph moved closer as she put it to her ear, but in a moment, she dropped it in fright, jumping back, the words ringing through her head.

"Hello, angel. You'll be with me soon."

Her frightened instincts nearly made her bolt, when Raph, trying to calm her, hugged her tight. She was shaking, and hugged him tight, trying to hide the tears building in her eyes as Raph closed the blinds, saying something about a dead man and how he's going to kill him. Raph broke the cell phone, throwing the remains into an alley. That's when Leo appeared at the window, about to ask about WHY the remains of a cell phone nearly hit Mikey on the head, when he saw Amber crying into Raph's chest, the tears wetting her cheeks. Leo immediately jumped in, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Sweetheart? What happened, honey?"

She turned her head to look at him, but she couldn't say what it was. She hugged Leo next, and Raph explained what happened while Mikey and Angela came in, Mikey carrying Angela. "Amber, what did he say on the phone?" she shivered, and stuttered out, "H-He said th-that he's c-coming to g-get me…" Leo's arms tightened around her as he said, "He won't get you, hon…I'll make sure of it…" she nodded against his chest, whispering, "I know…I know…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a mansion, filled with gold and marble, silver and stone, someone sat in a darkened room, closing a cell phone as he saw, on the many monitors before him, the angel drop the cell phone in fright and one of her 'brothers' close all the blinds, throwing the remains into an alley. He believed that her 'brothers' were making her fear his overtures of love, and was wondering why she never returned his gifts. He looked at the dark ceiling, a plan forming in his mind. 'If gifts won't get her attention, then maybe other means are necessary…'


	5. Chapter 5

After what happened, Leo never left Amber's side, and Rachelle and Angela befriended both of them at the same time. The sisters also bonded with Don and Mikey, and the two pairs became inseparable. Amber was permitted walks around the sewer, just to help her stretch out, though Leo was always with her, holding her hand as they passed through the shadows. On the way back from a particularly long walk, they were taking a path that was familiar to Amber, she saw something in the shadows, written on the wall. She stopped, and Leo turned to see what it was. When Amber read it, it made her heart sink, and she moved closer to Leo, who put his arms around her waist as he read it.

'I love you. Come with me. Forget the lowly fools, and come with me, where you belong.

To my innocent angel, Amber.'

He brought her back to the lair, and they explained to the growing group about what happened. Splinter sighed, saying, "My daughter, I believe it would be best if you disappeared from here for some time…" "I'm not running from my home!" "This is for your own safety, my child. The others will go with you, to make sure you're safe. When everything dies down, you can come back." She seemed reluctant to agree, but she did so, reluctantly. She started packing up her weapons and clothes, and came out to see everyone else was already ready to go. "I guess we should go…" she hugged Splinter, saying, "I'm sure everything will turn out fine, father…goodbye…"

They left, and went straight to April's farmhouse. Once there, they split people into the four rooms. Amber and Sapphire each shared a room with Leo and Raph, while Sapphire put Donnie and Rachelle in one room and Mikey and Angela in another, sensing how embarrassed all four looked. The first few days went smoothly, with Rachelle and Donnie working on a heater and A/C, Raph and Sapphire out on the swinging porch bench most of the time, talking, cuddling, kissing, while Mikey, who brought his game counsels, played Angela relentlessly.

Amber would often walk around the backyard, feeling at peace in the strange wilderness she was now surrounded with. She sat on the grass, and stared at the clouds, enjoying the sense of wild freedom, something fierce yet tame mingling in her blood. When she saw something red flash in the bushes one day, she tensed, but the feeling of security came over her, and she relaxed. A rather large, honey red she-wolf came out of the bushes, snow white throat and belly close to the ground as she moved forward, sky blue eyes questioning. Amber calmed down, holding out a hand gently. The she-wolf sniffed her hand warily, before allowing Amber to pet her head softly.

"Hey, girl…what are you doing out here?" Amber muttered, looking over the she-wolf for injuries. "I'm here to warn you…" Amber was surprised that she understood the she-wolf, and stared in disbelief for a moment, before she remembered the she-wolf's actual words. "Warn me of what?" "Something's coming…it's in the air…" Amber had a questioning look as she asked, "Why are you warning me, though?"

"I'm to be your animal guardian…I'll follow you to the ends of the earth if I have to." Amber nodded, saying, "Then I guess I should give you a name, eh?" she thought for a moment, a hand on the she-wolf's head, before saying, "Asuka! In Japanese, it means 'fragrance of the bright day'." She stood up, and motioned for Asuka to follow as she walked into the house. Mikey looked up at her, saying, "Hey, sis. Where were you-IS THAT A WOLF!?!" Angela and him jumped, hiding behind their closest siblings…Rachelle and Donnie…

"Amber…why is there a wolf with you?" Donnie asked slowly, as if thinking Amber hadn't noticed. "Donnie, I'm completely sane, if that's what you're asking. I wouldn't bring a wolf in here if I knew she was gonna eat one of you." She kneeled next to Asuka, saying, "She's perfectly tame…see?" she patted the red she-wolf's head, and Angela and Mikey were the first to come over and pet her. After making sure it wasn't going to attack, Rachelle and Donnie came over to pet her, too.

When Raph came in to get some drinks, he did a double-take when he saw the large she-wolf. "What is a WOLF doing in here?" "She's my pet." Amber said, a childish grin on her face. "You can't keep her as a pet!" "I'm the oldest, and what I say goes!" she pouted cutely, crossing her arms over her chest. "LEO!!! AMBER BROUGHT A WOLF HOME!!!" "SHE WHAT!?!" Leo stormed in, and stopped when he saw Angela hugging the Asuka around the neck.

"Amber…"

"She's my pet."

"You can't keep her."

"Why not? She's perfectly tame! And the others love her!"

"You can't keep her, and that's final!"

"If THAT'S final, then my decision is that YOU sleep on the couch for the rest of the visit!"

"That's not fair!"

"Yes it is."

He sighed, exasperated, and rubbed his temples. "Fine…Fine, you can keep her…" she smiled brightly, hugging him tight. "Arigato, Leo!!!" Mikey and Angela yelled their thanks, and played with Asuka happily as Rachelle and Donnie watched. Raph left to get back to Sapphire, probably thinking the 'Fearless Leader' had gone soft. Asuka somehow got away from the hyperactive pair, and came over to Amber.

"They're nice…they all have good hearts." Amber smiled, petting Asuka's head. She nodded slightly, showing she understood, when Asuka, probably curious, turned to Leo. She became submissive, going down onto her stomach, her tail lowered, and ears back. "Awww…she wants you to like her…" Amber gave him the puppy dog pout, and he sighed, kneeling down to her level. He patted her head slightly, and he saw her tail wag.

Asuka licked his hand, perking as she noticed he wasn't going to hurt her. Amber smiled, saying, "It's great that you like her." Asuka then went over to the couch, where Angela and Mikey were continuing their video game, and she curled up beside them, resting. "Were you REALLY gonna make me sleep on the couch?" "It depended on your answer…but I thought that would push you to see it my way." She smiled innocently, and he shook his head slight, a small smile on his face. "You're really something, Amber…you're really something…"


	6. Chapter 6

Amber was always happy with Asuka around, and gave her a makeshift collar of a white ribbon, tying it into a bow in the back. Asuka followed her everywhere, never once leaving her side, and Amber grew accustomed to having the large red she-wolf constantly at her side. When Asuka whined or kept her from the doors or windows, she took the hint and hung out with Mikey and Angela instead of going out. Leo would wonder why she never went outside anymore, though she'd always say that she just felt better indoors.

Sapphire could tell that Amber's dormant power were beginning to become active, and was started to understand what her power was. Amber was able to get outside one day, after two solid weeks of being cooped up in the farmhouse. Asuka followed at her heels, growling at shadows as Amber passed them, and sniffing the air often. "It's not safe out here, Amber!" Asuka kept saying, though Amber didn't listen to her. "It'll be fine. I can fight, you know." When she heard footsteps behind her, she tensed, and Asuka bristled, growling. Whoever it was was downwind, so Asuka couldn't catch their scent, and thoughts of who it was raced through Amber's mind. But when she saw it was Leo, she relaxed, and Asuka stopped bristling and growling, though she never lowered her guard.

"Amber, what are you doing out here?" "I needed a walk. Is something wrong?" "It's just boring, really…" "And you were worried." She answered for him, looking around. She thought she smelled something metallic close by, but the scent burned her nose, making her want to get as far away from it as possible. Asuka whimpered, going down on her stomach as she bristled warningly, her tail lowered. "What's wrong?" Leo questioned, seeing the strange behavior. "I don't really know…there's this weird metallic smell in the air…" "It's blood…" Amber tensed at Asuka's words, and followed her nose, trying to find the source. 'Maybe someone's hurt and needs help…' Asuka was at her heels, sniffing and whimpering, as Leo followed behind them both, wondering what was going on.

When Amber had gone pretty far, she saw a trail of red, and Asuka whimpered, saying, "Human blood…" Amber's heart pounded against her ribcage as she thought of three specific humans. 'No! Oh GOD, no!!' she started running, pushing herself to go as fast as she could, and what she found at the end of the trail made her stop, and Asuka bristled, snarling savagely as she bared her fangs. It was a message, written in blood, across an abandoned section of wooden fence.

'I'm coming for you, angel…my sweet angel, Amber.'

Amber froze in terror, and looked around. Asuka whimpered, staying close to her side, when Leo came through the bushes, seeing what was written on the fence. "Amber…sweetheart…" "It's human blood…" Asuka shrunk down, whimpering louder. A small groan of pain entered Amber's sensitive ears, and she went towards it immediately. She went through a few bushes and around a couple trees before she saw something she never wanted to see.

It was Rachelle, cut and bruised, bleeding, her eyes glazed over with pain, though she was worse than Angela, who was a few feet away from her, hardly able to hold herself up. Asuka sniffed, saying, "It's their blood…" "Rachelle! Angela! Are you two okay?" "Amber…?" Rachelle whispered, looking up with pained golden eyes. Angela looked up with misty blue eyes, and she smiled softly, saying, "I was wondering when you'd come…" Amber was at their sides in a moment, Leo following her.

They helped both girls up, and raced back to the farmhouse, finding nothing else out of place. Mikey and Donnie said they'd gone on a sweep, because of Leo's paranoia, and were surprised at what they saw when they got home. Sapphire hadn't been hurt, probably because she always stayed near Raph all the time. Donnie, the usually non-violent turtle, seemed ready to hit something as he bandaged up Rachelle, and said, "I'm so sorry, Rach…if I hadn't left you behind…"

"It's fine, Don…I'll be okay…" he paused when he noticed the deep cut on her upper arm, and he knew it would leave a crude scar. He bandaged it up carefully, and let her rest as he bandaged up Angela, who had a deep cut on her stomach that would also scar. 'If only we hadn't left…' Mikey seemed edgy, staying near Angela's side as Amber was practically barricaded in the room she shared with Leo, him and Asuka staying inside with her. Sapphire seemed worried that Amber's powers were becoming active more quickly because of the situation, and hoped she wouldn't lose a part of herself.

Raph stayed closer than ever, and they'd stay on the couch, her sitting on his lap, his arms around her waist as she leaned against his chest. Donnie was sitting by Rachelle's side, and said, after much thought, "Sapphire says that to gain your power, you usually have to give something up…" "I did…I lost my imagination…" she smiled sheepishly. "I can build, I can do experiments, but give me a canvas and I draw a complete blank. I used to be a great artist, so I suppose people lose something that makes up what people see them as."

"…What did Angela lose?"

Rachelle sighed, saying, "She's a lucky one…she lost everything that tainted her…she's innocent now, and naïve…she won't be covered in blood or shrouded in darkness…" she had a far off look on her face, a small frown on her lips. Donnie couldn't help but feel it was wrong to see her unhappy, and put a hand on her cheek, making her look him in the eyes. "There's nothing wrong with being who you are. You're smart, sweet, caring, loving…no one could ask for a better sister…" he thought he saw disappointment in her eyes when he said the last part, and it stung his own heart as well.

"Or a better love…"

He felt his heart battering his ribcage as he leaned in, and a blush flashed across Rachelle's face as their lips touched. It felt like heaven for a moment, when a cough caught their attention, and they broke apart, blushing violently as Amber stood there, covering her smile as Asuka laughed slightly in her wolf-fashion. "Sorry I broke up this little 'moment', but Leo wants me to get a tracker…" Donnie, still blushing, got a small one, and gave it to her. "Put it anywhere." He said, embarrassed, and she smiled, saying, "And it's great that you two are getting together…"

She left quickly, and Donnie turned to see Rachelle sitting on the chair. "So…does this mean you like me?" there was a silence as Donnie moved over to her, and said, "Yes…I really do…" she smiled softly, a sweet smile that seemed full of wisdom and happiness, and she kissed him softly, not allowing him to move back so easily. 'This is heaven…this must be how Amber feels when she first kissed Leo…'


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone was tense, staying together most of the time, as Asuka watched everything with a critical eye, snarling at all of the shadows. After a few days of this, Mikey and Angela, needing some fresh air, begged to go out for a walk. Amber jumped at the chance, begging to go outside for a few minutes, though the others ganged up on them, listing off everything that could happen, while Amber was lectured by Asuka. "Why don't you just throw me into a chest and lock me in?!" Amber said childishly, exasperated. "If that's gonna keep you safe, I just might!" Leo retorted, worry in his voice.

"I'm not a child! I can take care of myself!"

She stormed out the front door, and it was silent a moment before they all ran out to follow her. When they got outside, she was nowhere in sight, and they split up into pairs, Donnie with Rachelle, Mikey with Angela, Raph with Sapphire, and Leo went off on his own with Asuka. Amber, meanwhile, had run farther than she'd first thought, and was sitting under a tree, hugging her knees as she glared at the ground in front of her.

'I'm not helpless! I'm a strong, independent woman that doesn't need to be protected! I'm a protector, not the other way around!'

As she let out her bottled up frustration and worry, she didn't notice someone watching her, hungrily devouring her figure with their eyes. She pushed her hair from her face, calming down.

'I'm overreacting…it's not that big of a deal…their only worried about me…'

She sighed, feeling guilty for probably having worried everyone, and buried her face in her arms.

'I guess I've been acting like a child…but I can't help it…I feel like I need to be outside…to feel the wind on my face and the smell of earth in my nose…I can't help myself…'

She stood up, ready to head back and apologize, when she heard what sounded like something small cutting through the air…like an arrow…or a dart… She caught it before it hit her neck, but three more shot out, one hitting her thigh, one her shoulder, and the last got caught in her upper arm. She fell back, feeling the poisons effects working. 'Tranquilizer darts…' she cringed, the numbing feeling worse than searing pain to her. At least if it had been pain, she'd known she could still move. She growled, trying to get up, when she saw someone come out of the bushes.

It wasn't a face she recognized, but that didn't make her mind stop thinking of all the possibilities. She tried to move back, and cursed herself for leaving her weaponry behind in her haste to escape. 'I should've just gone to my room! That would've been safer!' she growled slightly as the man stood over her, her eyes turning an icy blue. "Come on, sweetheart. My boss's been waiting for you." Her ears laid back, before the thought struck her. 'EARS?!' she was surprised, when a snarl pierced the air, and Asuka's fangs sunk into the flesh at the base of the man's neck.

Blood spurted as Asuka's teeth ripped through the jugular, and she jumped off swiftly, running in to finish him off as Leo ran to her side. "Amber…um…" "What?" "You have…um…wolf ears…and tail…" her eyes widened, and she looked down at her behind. Sure enough, there was a bushy, honey-red wolf tail, swishing from side to side, and he pulled at one of the ears on top of her head. "How did this happened?" "I don't know!" she was still surprised, and Asuka walked over, licking the blood off her muzzle before saying, "You're wolf half is awakening. You can make the ears and tail disappear if you concentrate." Amber nodded slightly, concentrating, and the ears and tail popped away. "Weird…" she muttered, and Leo picked her up, carrying her back as he called the others on his Shell Cell.

They all met up at the farmhouse, and her other brothers, instead of being angry, as she expected, they hugged the life out of her, saying how glad they were that she was okay, even Raph didn't seem unnerved to show his concern. Amber smiled softly, saying, "I'm fine. Just need to rest…" Asuka nodded, and followed her as Leo went inside, up to the room they shared. She was already almost fast asleep, and Asuka stayed with her as Leo went downstairs.

He explained what he knew happened to the others, and Sapphire sighed, saying, "Her powers are becoming active faster than anyone could imagine…but we don't know exactly what she'll be able to do…I know she can communicate with wolves, hence Asuka…but if she grew wolf ears and tail…maybe she'll be able to morph…" she saw the brothers staring at her, confused.

"Not all powers come from the mind, you know…some are physical, like morphing, super strength, super speed, or, in Angela and Rachelle's cases, the manipulation of certain elements around them."

Raph sighed, asking, "Is this gonna make the situation worse?" "…I don't know…this guy's escalating…he might try to kill someone, next…" there was a silence as everyone's heads turned to Leo. "What?" he questioned. "He might come after YOU, because he knows she likes you and that you like her, and let's just pray that he doesn't know anything ELSE you two have done!" Leo blushed a deep crimson, and looked away. "You two already did it!" Raph seemed surprised, and Donnie and Mikey just stared innocently. It clicked in Angela's mind, and she said, "Oh my gosh! Really? What was it like?"

Everyone seemed uncomfortable as Rachelle hit her sister over the head. "You don't ask things like that!!" Sapphire leaned against Raph, as if tired, and said, "She can learn to control it…but she'll need some practice…when she wakes up, I'll help her out with it…" Raph nodded, putting an arm around her shoulders.

'I hope everything will turn out okay…I'm worried…'


	8. Chapter 8

They thought it would be best to head back to the lair that very night, since it obviously wasn't any safer at the farmhouse, and everyone practically jumped at the chance. As they were walking through the sewers, Asuka trying to sneeze the horrid scent out of her nose, Leo noticed more messages written on the walls, but made sure to keep them hidden from the girls. The things it said made his heart sick and made him want to show she was HIS, not anyone else's. HIS. As they walked inside, Leo, Amber, and Sapphire were the first to notice that Splinter seemed nervous about something.

"Master…is something wrong?" Amber asked cautiously, hesitantly stepping forward, and Asuka respectfully bowed her head, ears back as she whimpered. "We have some problems…I was hoping you wouldn't come back so soon…" "What problems?" Amber questioned, a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. "…He's struck again…it's getting worse, my child, and I don't know how long you'll be safe…" she seemed guilty for giving him so much to worry about, and looked at the ground. "Gomen…" Asuka nuzzled her hand, trying to distract her, as Sapphire said, "The guy's escalating…this isn't good…" she seemed to broaden her senses, before saying, "He hasn't started killing, but we know he's not too far…"

Amber sighed, kneeling down and hugging Asuka around the neck, probably so she could silently pull herself together. "What now?" she questioned quietly, and Donnie said, "I'll check the surveillance equipment, just in case…" he left to his lab, and Rachelle followed him. Leo sighed, and said, "We should probably rest…it's been a long drive…" the others agreed, and they went to their rooms. Amber sighed, lying on her bed as Asuka put her head on her stomach. Amber scratched behind her ears absently, looking at the ceiling. She stayed like that for hours, with Asuka doing nothing but staring at her with sympathetic blue eyes. Around two a.m., she heard something like footsteps in the living room, and sat up slightly. She had good hearing, but her brothers were better at being silent.

'Maybe it's not them…'

The footsteps were too heavy to be one of the girl's, and there was no tapping of a cane, which would suggest Splinter. Asuka bristled, baring her fangs slightly. 'An intruder, then…' Amber grabbed her mace and swords before heading to her door, Asuka at her heels. She opened it slightly, and saw a large, muscle-bound giant of a man walking around, about to check the rooms. She stealthily got out of her room, and threw a kunai, making the man stop as the sharp weapon nearly cut his nose. "What are you doing here?" she questioned, knowing this would wake someone up.

"Oh, so you're the girl he wants…" Asuka snarled at her side, her dripping fangs terrifying. "What makes you think that? There are three other girls in this lair. But I want to know how you found it. If you don't feel inclined to tell me, I'm a master of torture…and weapons…" she got into a fighting stance, and Asuka seemed ready to spring behind her, her snarl loud, like a lions roar.

He took out a large blade, probably trying to intimidate her, but she seemed unphased. "That weapons too hard for someone like YOU to control…it takes years of hard training to even THINK of picking it up…" he charged at her like a rhino, and she swiftly jumped over him, landing lightly on her feet and lashing out with her swords, silent and deadly. She cut up his back when the others arrived, and she almost relaxed when he blew a whistle. 'THAT is NEVER good…' as the room flooded with enemies, Amber pulled her mace back, ready to strike, and Asuka, tense, asked her for permission to attack. Amber gave her the signal to wait, when they attacked.

"Now!"

Asuka looked like a red flash of light, jumping in and out of reach, blood flying from open wounds at the throat, wrists, stomach, and back. Amber went in with equal stealth and silence, making her deadly to all who tried to attack her. Rachelle used her power to grab a large pipe, hitting some men away as she made a disc of metal, flying into the air. Angela concentrated her power and breathed fire like a dragon, making fiery swords. Sapphire had two fans, and dodged, blocked, and attacked swiftly, her power a great advantage against her enemies. But, even with the nine of them, they were outnumbered greatly, and the stress of protecting the others made Amber's ears and tail pop out, and her eyes started swirling to an icy blue.

Her attacks became more silent, more deadly, faster, stronger, her reaction time heightened, as did her sense of hearing and smell. She began taking them down at a faster rate than before, when she heard a familiar voice cry out in pain. She stopped, her eyes becoming emerald again as her ears laid back and her tail lowered. 'No! Leo!' she turned around to see him with a deep gash across his right arm and leg, and she moved to help him when someone grabbed her by the wrists. She snarled as she turned to the person, ready to lash out savagely, when she recognized the face. "R-Riku?" her red wolf ears laid back as her tail lowered more. "Yes, angel. It's me again. Come now, it's time to go…" "No!" she struggled violently, trying to pull away.

"Leo! Leo, help!"

Asuka rushed to her aid, about to spring, when a club came down on her, knocking her unconscious. "Asuka!" she couldn't help the whimper as she saw the motionless body hit the floor. "Come on, angel…we don't need them anymore…" "I need them! Just leave me alone!" she would've broken free of his grip if he hadn't something at that moment that made her freeze, and her blood run cold. "If you keep resisting, angel, I'll have to kill them all." Her ears laid back as her tail stiffened, bristling.

"You wouldn't." she growled, her eyes gaining tints of icy blue. "Try me." She glared hotly, but her protective instinct took over, and she said, "Just don't hurt them anymore…" he nodded, knowing he'd won, and called his men off. The others were bloody and tired, even Sapphire, and Raph's eyes hardened as he saw Riku. "Why you cowardly, perverted son of a-!" It clicked in Amber's head. 'Raph's why Riku didn't attack Sapphire! He's scared of him!' she felt him pull her, and she saw Raph about to charge.

She gave him a hard look, which seemed to convey everything she wanted to say. 'I don't want to do this, but I have to! For you guys…' Leo stood up, ignoring the pain, and had to watch as she was dragged away.

'I can't lose her! I won't! I'll get her back if it kills me!'


	9. Chapter 9

Leo couldn't be counseled, and was determined to go save her. For once, Raph and Leo agreed on something, and Sapphire felt she'd need to take Amber's spot for now. The turtle's didn't know how to act without their older sister there to keep them in line or encourage them to do something. Sapphire felt the emptiness in the air, which once held the force that was the fiery red head, the happiness, the optimism, the motherly warmth. It had all been taken away in a moment…because they couldn't stop it…

'I guess she was an angel…in a way…she could always lighten the mood better than Mikey…and she showed us there's something else in the world besides fighting for our lives…' Sapphire sighed, reading the depressed, confused, angry thoughts, and said, "If you guys want to get her back as much as I can tell, then let's make a plan and go get her." Sapphire stood. "She means a lot to all of us, and I'm gonna go and save her before something bad happens!"

Rachelle nodded, saying, "Especially if he doesn't know when to stop…" That was all Leo needed to grab Don and start going through strategies, and to find her through the tracker she'd been given before. Asuka snarled slightly, bristling, but she had a slight limp thanks to the club, but nobody dared tease her. She was in a dangerous mood, and even Mikey could tell. Sapphire sighed, saying, "He's more protective than Raph…" "What do you mean by that?" Raph came up to her, hugging her around the waist from behind.

"If you were in Amber's position, I'd be there already, kicking his ass." Sapphire giggled, saying, "Well, I guess I underestimated your protective nature." Rachelle sighed, looking around. 'Riku's done a lot of harm…but the moment he hurt Donnie, he called for a world of hurt! I'll get Amber back and Donnie will be happy again, and then everything will be okay again…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amber had been knocked out, and woke up in a large master bedroom, painted in cream and light brown, and sat up to see the master bed had a light red blanket and light brown comforter. She rubbed her eyes free of the blurs, and looked around more closely. There was a light wooden dresser with a delicate vanity mirror of top of it, and a large walk-in closet. She got up, and noticed she had none of her weaponry.

'It's a good thing I'm also good at hand-to-hand…'

She went towards the door, but when she was about to touch the knob, a spark of electricity hit her hand, making her move back. 'Another little trap…' she saw a window across from the door, and looked out to see a good fifty foot drop to the ocean below. 'Just great…' she scowled lightly, and looked around more thoroughly. She thought she saw a trap door hidden in the closet, when the door opened. She jumped slightly, but turned to see a girl hardly older than herself, who was shaking, as if scared of her.

Amber realized she still had her ears and tail, and made them pop away, saying, "You don't need to be scared." She tried to stop shaking, and said, "M-Master R-Riku w-would l-like to m-meet you d-downstairs f-for d-dinner…" "I'm sorry, but I decline." She said, determination in her voice. The girl rung her hands, saying, "H-He said it w-wasn't a r-request…h-he wanted m-me to sh-show y-you wh-what y-you're t-to w-wear…" Amber didn't like this idea, but she didn't want the poor girl hurt, so allowed her to get out the white dress from the closet.

"I-I'll be b-back in a-a few m-minutes…" Amber nodded as the girl left, and turned to the dress now laid out on her bed. It was pure white, but it looked a little tight for her, though she refused to think of why, and it flowed around the bottom. She didn't want to change, and thought of what would happen to her if she persisted.

'This is gonna be a LONG day…'


	10. Chapter 10

After a few hours of her staying behind her barricaded door, her wolf ears laid back against her head as her wolf tail bristled. "Just leave me ALONE!!" she snarled, making sure her barricade would stand up to the abuse on the door. "Let us IN, girl!" she heard a gruff voice shout back. "NO!!" she sat on the window ledge, ready to move when they came in, which would take a while yet, when her sensitive hearing caught another voice, and footsteps. She snarled, her eyes becoming an icy blue.

'Riku…'

She heard them talking, and snarled savagely when he knocked on the door. "Angel, it's time to come out." "I'm NOT coming out!!" she heard a sigh, filled with fake exasperation. "Why not?" "I'm not coming out until you let me go home!" "We could just break down the door…" "Then I'll kill you!" the snarl in her voice made the threat seem very real, but when she heard the door start moving, she tensed.

She felt an instinct to duck and cover, and obeyed, jumping behind the bed when everything seemed to be pushed off, slamming into the spot she'd just occupied. 'Whoa…' she got up, but growled when Riku walk in calmly, stepping on the now floored door, wearing a black suit. "It's too late for dinner now, so I'll have to think of something else for us to do…" she glared, feeling her new fangs bite into her bottom lip as she suppressed a snarl. The people outside left, and she felt nervous. She didn't understand why, but the instinct to bolt came back full force, and she wanted to obey it as he turned to look at her, the lust shining in his eyes.

Her tail bristled, staying erect, and she bared her fangs slightly as he moved closer. "Don't even THINK about it!" she warned, but panic filled her eyes when he stood in front of her, tilting head up by her chin. "Why wouldn't I? It's rather hard not to…" she pulled back, saying, "If you hadn't noticed, I'm not interested…" "Then I'll have to change that…" before she could react, he pinned her to the bed by her wrists, and she snarled savagely as she struggled.

He started kissing her neck, and her whole body revolted against it. He stopped her threats with a kiss, through she was able to push him off. "Why do you insist on staying loyal to that freak?" "Because I love him!" There was a moment of silence, and she prayed he'd get it and get off of her, but she was disappointed when, instead, he held her face still, saying, "You don't love him! You love ME!"

"I can't! I WON'T!"

She successfully pushed him off, and bolted for the door, ignoring the wreckage on the floor and the objects in the hallway. She was nearly blinded with tears, and all she could register was that she needed to keep running. When she felt a pain hit her head like a hammer, she tripped hitting the floor.

She didn't try to get up, and clutched at her head, crying out in pain. "Stop it! It hurts!" she heard him chuckle darkly, and said, "Now, it hurt when you ran away from me, angel…this is payback…I'll do this every time you try to escape or say anything about those…freaks…" "They're my family!" the pain sharpened, and she cried out. As she whimpered on the floor, to weak and pained to move, he smiled sadistically, moving closer.

When he was standing over her, he said, "You'll never escape, angel…never…" there was a savage snarling, and he registered that it wasn't Amber a moment too late, as Asuka sprung on him, sinking her fangs into his shoulder. Amber looked up weakly, and whispered, "Asuka?" she felt a hand on her shoulder, and looked up to see Leo and Mikey, along with Angela. "Guys?" Leo picked her up, saying, "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" "I'm okay, I guess…"

Mikey hugged her, and she noticed he'd been crying. "I'm so glad you're okay!" she smiled weakly, hugging him back. "I'm so sorry I worried you…" she wiped away his tears. "I won't let you cry ever again…" she whispered, hugging him as tight as her shaking arms would allow. Asuka cried out in pain, and they all looked up. She skidded back, shaking her head. "Asuka!" Amber was worried, and her tail lowered considerably.

Leo seemed angrier than Amber had ever seen him, and he gave her to Mikey before unsheathing his katana. "Leo…" her worry was evident, and she took a hold of his hand.

"Please don't…"

He seemed sad, before saying, "If this is the only way to keep you safe, I'll do it…" tears built in her eyes as she whimpered out, "Please don't…please…I can't lose you…" he seemed to hesitate, but he seemed to shake it off. "I'm sorry…" he pulled out of her grasp, and the tears flowed down her cheeks as Leo instructed them to regroup with the others. Mikey tried to counsel her as they ran, and Angela could see the bond the older girl shared with her brothers. When the ground shook, Mikey and Angela turned to see three huge men standing there, holding huge weapons.

Angela stepped forward, saying, "Keep going, Mikey…I'll take care of them…" "But-!" "Just go!" she made fiery swords, and Mikey seemed uncertain. "Why?" she seemed to think, saying, "I used to wonder that myself…until I finally figured it out…" she smiled back at him innocently.

"It's because I love you."

Mikey seemed surprised, and blushed deeply. Amber, smiling softly, closed her eyes, showing him that if she couldn't see it, she wouldn't tell anyone…mainly Raph. He was grateful for having such an understanding sister, and moved over to Angela. He smiled, and whispered into her ear, "I love you, too…" Angela seemed a bit surprised, and then smiled softly. "Now go…I'll meet up with you…"

He nodded, and started moving again. When they met up with the others, Mikey handed her over to a surprised, probably pissed off Raph. "I need to go back…" He ran off, before Raph looked down at her, asking, "What was THAT?" "We had to leave Angela behind…and Leo…" her eyes hardened. "We need to go back! Leo's in trouble!" "Maybe it would be best if we got you out first…" the normally hot tempered turtle said.

"But he's fighting Riku!"

In a moment, Raph was already running, Sapphire, Donnie, and Rachelle following close behind. As they ran, Rachelle slowed down, feeling magnetic fields moving around in the shadows, and said, eyes wide, "Donnie, watch out!" She moved forward as quickly as she could, grabbing her metal beam and blocking the sword that almost crashed down on Don's head. Donnie, surprised, stumbled forward, when he heard a cry of pain and the sound of blood gushing from a wound made him whirl around.

Rachelle fell back, a bleeding wound on her chest and stomach bleeding so much that Donnie feared they'd hit her heart. "Rach!" Sapphire skidded to a stop, taking out her fans. "Don, watch out!" there was more than one, obviously, and Sapphire saved his shell by attacking while they let their guard down. Amber was on her feet in a moment, saying, "Snap out of it, Don!" She cursed when she realized she didn't have her weapons, and Sapphire said, "I'll stay with them and help out. You two keep going."

Amber and Raph were about to protest, when Amber's sensitive ears heard a familiar cry of pain. "Oh no! LEO!!" she grabbed Raph, pulling him after her as she ran, her heart racing. "Amber! What's wrong-?!" "It's Leo! He's hurt! We need to move!" her ears laid back and her tail bristled, her eyes becoming an icy blue as her speed increased, nearly making the biggest of her brothers fly behind her.

"Sis! Slow down a little!"

She didn't seem to hear him as a pained whimper caught her attention. 'Asuka!' she sped up, her brother literally flying behind her, the only thing keeping him from flying into a wall was the strong grip she had on his wrist. It looked like the tendons in her arm would snap, they seemed so tight and tensed. Her worrying protective streak was only measured by her love, and she'd probably only do this for her brothers. No one else had her heart like they did. She'd tear it out and throw it to the ground if it would save them.

In a moment, she stopped, and he nearly flew into her, though she was able to keep him from falling. "You BASTARD!! I'll kill you!" It took him a moment to realize who she was snarling at, when something registered in his head. 'Since when does she snarl?'

But the utter rage in her eyes reminded him of his own, and only one thing could make her that pissed. 'Someone hurt one of the others…' it hit him like a boulder. 'Leo!' he stood upright, and what he saw nearly made his own heart stop and his blood boil. Riku stood over an agonized Leo, who was covered with cuts and bruises from who knows what, and Asuka was against the wall, panting desperately for air, and Amber could immediately tell that her left foreleg was broken.

Raph could almost see her muscles tense, almost start shaking from rage, and the snarl she'd had only sharpened. "Amber…sis…" she seemed too far gone to hear his voice, but when he grabbed her shoulder, her eyes snapped back, and he said, firmly, "Don't lose it, sis! Please!" she seemed guilty, and avoided his gaze.

'I won't let her lose anything! I can't let her!'


	11. Chapter 11

Asuka tried to get up, whimpering in pain, tail tucked firmly between her legs and ears laid back, and Amber took a step towards her. The pain in her heart was too much.

'It's all my fault…MY FAULT…'

She screamed it in her head, tears building up, and the fire in her gut burned scorched her insides, wanting out. She would have let it run out, but she felt the grip it had on her heart, and she knew what she'd give up in order to do so. 'I can't do that to them…' She instead decided to let her anger out another way…to beat the shell out of the person that had caused all of this.

Her ears lay back, and she snarled before rushing in with her old wolf fashion, silent and deadly. She hit him away violently, and jumped back before she could be struck. Leo seemed surprised, saying, "Amber, why didn't you stay away?" "I'm not leaving you like this!" when she was set on something, there was nothing on hell or earth that could make her do anything else. She saw his katana on the floor, and picked it up hesitantly.

"Amber."

The leader in him was speaking up, but she ignored it.

"Amber, don't even THINK about it!" S

She faced her back to him, saying, "If you can die to protect me…I'll do the same for you…"

"Amber!"

She threw the sword with all her might, and it impaled Riku's arm, connecting it to the wall behind him. "You seem angry, angel…what would you do if I killed him…right before your eyes?" she felt the fire building to such an intensity that she could hardly hold it in, and said, "SHUT UP!! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!!" she punched the wall, making a crater, much to her brothers' surprise.

She felt like she was losing control, that she couldn't hold in the fire, like it was about to burst out of her chest. She cried out mutely in pain, clutching her chest. It felt like a fiery metal fist was trying to rip it out, when familiar voices broke through her emotional wall. "Sis! Sis, are you okay?!" "Amber!" "Amber, fight it!" she realized she was on her knees, eyes closed in pain as she registered who the voices belonged to. 'Mikey…Donnie…Raph…' Sapphire, standing beside her lover, had a worried look.

"She's losing it…she can't hold it…" they immediately knew what she was saying, and were about to run in when a familiar sword to Leo's throat stopped them. "Let's not get too close…you wouldn't want me to cut his throat, now would you?" Before anyone could retort, Riku was smashed into a wall, the sword held against his own throat. Amber's eyes were an icy blue, slits narrowed animalistically as her clawed hands held the katana firmly. Sapphire stepped forward, saying, "She's gonna lose it…" "Lose what?" Raph questioned, worried. Sapphire gave him a sympathetic look with her unseeing, misty eyes.

"Her heart…"


	12. Chapter 12

Leo stood up shakily, his wounds aching and screaming in protest at the movement, but he ignored it. "Amber…" her wolf ears perked, moving back so she could hear him better. "Sweetheart…calm down…" he saw her bristling tail lower slightly, but her grip on the katana stayed firm. "Don't lose your heart…please…" she moved her head slightly to see him, saying, "If that's the price I need to pay to protect you guys…I'll pay it…" Amber seemed in pain, and Sapphire said, "Stop her! She's gonna do it!" Leo shot forward, grabbing her by the shoulders.

The katana left a small cut on Riku's neck as she was whirled around, and she was surprised when she felt Leo's lips on her own. She felt her love outmatch the fire in her stomach, and she relaxed, her ears and tail popping away as she returned it with the same love and affection. Her instincts were still heightened, and she heard the sword being picked up.

'No!'

She got in it's path, feeling the cold metal slide into her stomach, though it's true mark was Leo. She coughed up blood, her still slightly chaotic heart starting to fail on her. "AMBER!!" the cry was from everyone in unison, holding the same shock and worry. "You're a fool…you could have lived…" she was unresponsive a moment, before saying, "I don't care what happens to me…" she glared up at Riku. "But NO ONE hurts my lover…" Mikey took a few moments to process it before saying, "Wait…you two…did…well…'it'…"

Leo and Amber didn't seem to hear him, but Sapphire nodded for them, and he seemed a little surprised. That's when realization dawned on Raph. "THAT'S why you kept us from Amber's room that one night!"

As this little exchange went on, Amber painfully removed the katana, throwing it aside. She could feel the blood flowing from the open wound like life, making her weak. She felt her knees buckle, and fell back, feeling his warm arms wrap around her.

A pissed off Raph attacked Riku violently as Donnie came to try and help her. "Amber! Amber, stay with us! Please!" he begged, and she smiled softly, saying, "I'll try, Donnie…" Mikey was there, too, looking at her with wide, worried eyes that seemed ready to overflow with tears. "Mikey…" he perked at the call of his name. "I promised I wouldn't let you cry again…"

She sat up slightly, saying, "I'm fine…really…" Leo held her tight, saying, "I'm not letting you get hurt…" she sighed, defeated, when Rachelle and Angela appeared in her field of vision, both worried sick. As they tried to keep Amber from bleeding out, Raph was still violently attacking Riku, when Riku smirked, saying, "What's got you so mad? Worried I violated her?"

That made Raph's attacks faster and more violent, and it answered his question. "You're overprotective. What if I had?" A sai cut his side as Raph started losing himself to the helpless rage. Asuka whimpered, worried, as she limped over to Amber, when Sapphire ran up to Raph, saying, "Stop! Raph!" she grabbed his arm, and he nearly hit her before realization dawned. He was about to hit her…about to harm the one person that let him relax, to calm down, to love…

He felt his heart tighten at the thought that he could've taken her head off, or maybe an arm. Sapphire heard his guilty thoughts, and pulled him towards her, saying, "Calm down…I know you'd never do that…" Raph started calming down, still breathing heavily as Sapphire pulled him back. "Come on…we need to get her out of here…" he nodded blankly, and she pulled him to the others as Leo picked Amber up, and Donnie helped Rachelle, her wounds bandaged slightly.

Angela only had slight burns on her hands, though she didn't object when Mikey picked her up. Amber struggled a bit, saying, "I have something I need to do…" she was on her shaky feet soon, and grabbed Leo's katana before moving over to Riku. She ignored the pain in her stomach, and said, "This is for hurting my family…" Raph made the younger ones turn away, and Leo said, "It's for the best, I suppose…" Sapphire nodded, hiding her face in Raph's chest as there was a cry of pain and a gush of blood. Amber dropped the bloody katana, glaring slightly before she nearly collapsed. Leo caught her, saying, "It's okay…it's all over…"

'It's all over…it's all over…it's finally over…'


	13. Chapter 13

After everyone's wounds healed, which took quite a few weeks, Amber walked into the kitchen, where everyone else was having breakfast, and smiled sheepishly. "Um…guys…I've got an announcement…" everyone turned to her, and she blushed lightly, wrapping her arms around her stomach.

"Um…I'm kinda…pregnant…"

There was an immense silence, before Mikey said, "You're PREGNANT?!" "If it was that asshole, Riku, I swear-!" She stopped Raph's threats, saying, "I never even had…'it'…with him! It's not his kid!" there was silence as everyone turned to look at Leo, and he looked at the ground, blushing, as if hoping it would swallow him. "Aren't you two supposed to be the responsible ones?" Raph questioned with a slight smirk, when Sapphire hit him on the arm, saying, "This isn't the time to tease them! They need our support!"

Angela smiled, hugging Amber in a fit of giggles. "That's so great! I'll help you take care of it!" "It's still a human being, Angel. And thanks." Mikey smiled, saying, "Maybe I'll start a baby-sitting service…" "I'm not leaving you alone with my child!" both Amber and Leo answered in unison, making Mikey shrug. Raph shrugged as well, saying, "Personally, I hope the kid comes out like Amber…we don't need another Leo around here…" "And we don't need another Raph." Leo shot back.

Before it could escalate, Rachelle said, "Before this escalates, how are we gonna take care of this baby? It might not come out human, or at least not fully, so how would we explain to an entire hospital WHY the baby looks like that?" there was silence as they all thought of it, when Amber tilted her head to the side, asking, "What about Donnie?" everyone looked at her questioningly, especially Don.

"What if Donnie learned how to deliver a baby, and then we wouldn't have to worry about explaining anything."

As everyone really thought about it, they looked to Don questioningly. "I suppose it's possible…I can gather the needed materials in the next few months, and study as well…" "And I suppose us girls can help her buy things…I don't think you guys want to go shopping…" Raph, Mikey, and Leo nodded eagerly at Sapphire's words, and she sighed, saying, "Little babies…"

Amber smiled softly as Raph argued with Sapphire, and sat on Leo's lap, saying, "It's gonna be like having another Mikey…" they both stared at Mikey, then at each other, before Amber said, "Let's just hope the baby comes out like us." He nodded, wrapping his arms around her waist.

This wasn't the last time a talk like this occurred, for not two months later, Sapphire walked in and announced the same thing. Mikey seemed happy that there would be even MORE babies, but Raph hit him over the head, saying what he'd do to Mikey if he even LOOKED at his child wrong, as Sapphire talked to the girls about what they'd need.

A month after that, a blushing, stammering Rachelle said the same thing, and Don blushed as Mikey and Raph teased him…until Rachelle hit them both upside the head with the lid of a pan. Amber was determined to support the other two girls, just as they supported her, but everyone was surprised when Angela confessed as well. Everyone turned to Mikey in surprise, who just blushed and grinned sheepishly. Amber shook her head knowingly, feeling the bump forming on her stomach.

'We'll have a pretty weird family…but they'll all have a good family, and that's all that matters…'


End file.
